


HellBound

by PinkAlpaca



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAlpaca/pseuds/PinkAlpaca





	1. What I Remember

Warring: This story may not be suitable for most people. The story contains themes such as sexual assault, abuse, and or violence. Reader discretion is advised, you have been warned. And with that said please enjoy the story. (All the art in this story was drawn by me :D)

Sarah was walking home from a long and painful day of work, the muscles in her lower back where more than uncomfortable. She was in pain. But only because her boss was to lazy to buy a mop, so she had to wash the floors on her hands and knees. Her job was pretty average for a 17 year old, fast food. But she supported herself, due to her parents leaving her at a very young age. But that part of her life didn't bother her because her true parents where her grandparents, they treated her like their very own. Of course, they were not young enough to care for her until she was fully ground. So now she supports herself, living in a bad part of town, working 3 jobs to keep herself afloat. But it was not as bad as you think, her grandparents knew they wouldn't live long enough to support her through life, so they taught her independence from a young age. It wasn't like life was gonna give it to her, but that doesn't mean she had it easy either. 

It was pretty dark out, the soft but flickering light poles gilded her way. She only needed to reach the corner of the street she was on and turn right and then she would finally be home. Her surroundings where bleak, almost barren. It was so late at night, so quiet, the light breeze tickled the back of her neck. But through the silent barren streets she heard tapping, That's odd, she thought. But when the tapping didn't stop and only got louder, Sarah started to worry. Walking a bit faster as the taps turned into heavy running footsteps, seeming charging at her. Sarah spun around seeing a hooded figure, but before she could turn to run, his hand slapped onto her shoulder, pushing her out of his way. The force knocked her to the ground and she crashed into the stop sign right next to her. The stranger ran into the darkness. "Watch were you're going you jerk!" she screeched. A slight stinging sensation on the shoulder where the stranger had grabbed her, but it was gone as soon as it came. She struggled to stand, her lower back creaked which resulted in Sarah crying out in pain. Tears stung her eyes What an asshole, Sarah couldn't wait to get home. As she walked the rest of the way.

Sarah stumbled in through the front door of her house, which was often fidgety and sometimes did lock. Attempting to locking the door behind her, she tossed her jacket onto her couch. The thing was so old Sarah didn't even dare to sit in it, the wooden legs looked as if they would collapse under its weight. Yes, this place was pretty small and cheep, which makes it easier to survive but the people in her neighborhood where not as nice. It was full of gangs. Sarah believed one night when she first moved in, she heard screams. Yes of course she was scared, but she can only dream that she will pick herself up one day and finally move out of this shit hole. Only time will tell. A shower was the only thing on Sarah's mind, grabbing clean clothes from her room she started towards the bathroom. This place wasn't the best or the cleanest, but at least the showers where nice. But how could she complain? At least she had a roof over her head and food in her belly. Sarah closed the bathroom door and locked it, Stripping off her long-leaved shirt. Looking at her body in the mirror she noticed something like a scratch on her shoulder, she looked closer. "What the hell?" She said rubbing it softly with the tip of her finger, Is this a brand? Within the red scratches the skin was raised almost like she had been burned, but it didn't hurt? Sarah ran the water in the sink and splashed water on it, rubbing it with her fingers. "That's strange" Suddenly a knock from the other side of the door caught her attention. 

The knock made Sarah freeze, her thoughts were running. Oh shit, someone is in my house! I knew that front door was gonna bite me in the ass one day. The fear was real, what would she do if they broke in? She broke from her fearful trance and frantically looked around the bathroom, for something, anything she could use to defend herself with. Her eyes landed on the toilet plunger sitting next to the bathtub, This will work. She shoved her shirt back on grabbing the plunger and standing in a batting position, ready to strike. She couldn't try escaping out a window since her house didn't have many, so that thought was out. "Click" the lock was picked, That clever mother fucker! She was lucky, there was one thing her grandpa taught her and that that was how to defend herself. The door was kicked open, the door knob slamming against the wall, putting a dent in it. There was a man on the other side, he was tall and was wearing all black. His face was shielded by the shadow from his hoodie. He leaped forward at her, blowing a hand-full of thick pink powder in her face. Sarah held her breath and swung her plunger down onto his head as hard as she could. He was knocked down to the floor. She ran out of the bathroom and into her room closing the door and locking it. There was a window in her room, but it was too small to fit though and it didn't even open. She felt like a sitting duck, What does he even want from me?! Suddenly the door started to be kicked harshly from the other side. When he brakes in, then what? 

The kicks where getting harder and Sarah could hear the wood start to splinter. She stood there waiting for him to kick down the door, so maybe she could get a harder blow and escape with her life. The door flew off its hinges, crashing to the ground. Pieces of broken wood went flying everywhere. Sarah could only watch, gripping her toilet plunger. The man walked in, the hood he was wearing was now off. Pink, when he walked in, that was all she could stare at. His hair was a bright pink, as was is eyes which seemed to pierce though her soul. He looked angry. But though his hair she could make out two long, thin, horns poking out from his head. Sarah stood there in a predatory manner, her teeth clenched, her muscles tensed, and her eyes didn't leave his. "Get out" Sarah said behind her teeth, breaking the silence. His angry expression turned into a sly smirk, as he took a step closer, stepping over the rubble that was once her bedroom door. "Take one more step and I'll-" She was cut off by the stranger leaping towards her, once again blowing the strange pink powder. But this time she inhaled too soon and the powder stuck to the back of her throat and into her lungs. Sarah began to cough and dry heave, tears of fear welled in her eyes as panic set in and she fell to the floor. Tears fell but it was red, AM I DYING?! It was almost like she forgot how to breathe, because her chest hurt every time she inhaled. She wasn't in great pain, but at least she wouldn't have a painful death. Her vision started to get fuzzy, and the stranger only stared, as Sarah writhed. I think I'm dying, She thought at her eyes started to flutter closed. As they did the stranger leaned down to her level, his eyes glowing a soft pink. His smirk now a smile as he said in a rough, deep voice "What a nice piece for my collection". Darkness enclosed around her and all she could see was his glowing pink eyes, burned into her mind.

(Hi everyone, sorry the first chapter was so short. I promise the next chapters will be longer. Just wanting to let you know this story is also on Quotev, which has hand draw pictures by me, to go with the story. My name is FreakyPinkAlpaca! )


	2. Awake

Warring: This story may not be suitable for most people. The story contains themes such as sexual assault, abuse, and or violence. Reader discretion is advised, you have been warned. And with that said please enjoy the story. 

Sarah awoke and the first thing she could feel was her aching sides and throbbing headache. Rubbing her eyes, she cautiously sat up. Her mind was still a bit hazy. She was laying in a bed that was not her own, the bed was wide and the sheets and comforter were so soft. The blanket was a dark red and as was the walls, a soft glow coming from the fire place, cracking and popping. Yes this room was soothing but that wasn't what made her uncomfortable. There where no windows, with what she could tell? She could remember what happened clearly, being kidnapped. The smell of the room was inviting, a vanilla with a hint of rose. And there were many candles around the room, with little plates under them, keeping the hot wax from ruining the furnished tables. The room was so lovely but it gave her... honeymoon vibes that she didn't agree with. Making her stomach turn with discomfort. 

With a groan, Sarah flipped the soft velvety blanket off her aching form. She slid carefully off the side of the bed, cautious not to hurt herself even more. She softly plopped onto the floor, then using the bed side as a crutch to help her to her feet. "God, why does this hurt so much" she whined to herself, it felt as if her sides were almost on fire! Looking up she could see more of the room. The fireplace, which sat on the opposite end of the bed. There was a white fluffy blanket that lay next to it. The honeymoon aesthetic was clear, "I'm out of here". Sarah began to scoot her way around the bed to the door, using the bed frame. Reaching the tall and slender door, Sarah put her hand on the doorknob. Turning it, she slowly opened it, the door creaked as she did. And here he was, the man with the pink hair. He stood there looking down on Sarah, he almost towered over her. A huge knot was in Sarah's stomach, He's gonna kill me. "Where do you think you're going?", his voice set shivers down her spine and the smirk on his face made her even more nervous. She wanted to push past him and run, find the door, and get the hell out of there. But her sides where in so much pain. He stepped in the room slowly closing the door. In a swift motion Sarah was in his arms, being cared back to the bed. HONEYMOON VIBES!!, Her mind screamed. She began to squirm around, trying her best for him to let her go. But the pain was unbearable. She was surprisingly calm, she would be freaking out right now, but something kept her mind level. He softly put Sarah on the bed, his eyes were glowing again. "You were a quite a fighter" he said sitting on the the bed next to her. Sarah couldn't speak, she could only stare in disbelief. She lay there like a wounded animal. He then slid his hands under her shirt, Sarah swallowed hard, trying to push him away with her feet. But it seemed like he didn't even notice. He began to massage her sides, rubbing up and down with pressure. She was absolutely terrified, 'W-what are you going to do to me?" Sarah's muscles tensed again. But as he rubbed her sides they hurt less and less. 

When the pain was gone Sarah sighed, there had to be something in the air that she was breathing in. Even though her mind was screaming and panicking, her body wasn't. It was completely relaxed, Am I being drugged? 

Warning: This part of the story may not be suitable for most people. It contains themes such a Sexual assault/Abuse. If you want to skip this part, there will be a line at the end indicating the part is finished. You have been warned. And with that said, on with the chapter!

Her pain was gone, but the uneasy feeling wasn't. "Shhhhhh, just relax" He cooed, sliding his hands slowly up to her chest. Sarah gasped in disgust, And kicked him as hard as she could in the gut. He fell the the floor but swiftly got up again. Sarah slipped off the bed, running for the door. He quickly snatched her up again, but this time she was kicking for dear life. "Let me go, YOU PERV!" Sarah screamed, her legs dangled, kicking freely. "How ungrateful" He said in a teasing voice. He plopped her back on the bed, this time holding her down with his body weight. "I really didn't want to do this, but it seems you leave me no choice", he then pricked her neck with one of his sharp nails. The feeling was instantaneous, she begin to feel really hot and drowsy at the same time. Her heart was now beating very fast. She had been drugged but there was a different feeling along side it. She struggled under his weight, desperate to free herself, she knew what he was gonna do to her and she was determined to not let it happen. 

"Do you see the brand on your shoulder!?" Sarah only stared in horror, "It means you belong to me, so stop struggling!" his voice raised, almost annoyed. Yes, she was terrified, but if she was gonna get raped, she was gonna fight him every second of the way. She kicked, screamed, and did everything in her power to stop his unwanted soft touches. But when she was turned on her stomach, he pricked her again. And all her muscles and movement halted, Why can't I move?! Please body work, move, DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING PLEASE!! PLEASE THIS HURTS, STOP! I JUST WANNA GO HOME, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME. I WAS ONLY JUST BEGINNING MY LIFE, I DON'T WANNA BE HERE, STOP PLEASE STOP! She could only lay there, and take it. Tears rolled down her face. She was now a broken shell, she couldn't scream anymore, the damage was done, it wasn't like anyone could hear her. This is what it's like to feel utterly helpless. All she could do was softly cry into the bed as he had his way with her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He then lay her on the bed covering her now broken soul, kissing her lightly on the head and leaving the room. She could have punched him right in the lip, but what was the point, her dignity was taken from her. She lay there starring into nothingness. She was never going home...

4 Hour Time Skip

Sarah woke up, I must have fallen asleep crying? She sat up and that dizzy feeling was back, it felt like she couldn't keep her eyes straight. But a tiny flash of hope entered her mind, she looked to the door. Getting off the bed again, she staggered with her arm outstretched. Her hand touched the door knob once again, this time it felt different. She slowly opened it and to her surprise no one was there to stop her. She took a step out, fresh air flooding in. The oxygen was fresh and cool compared to the stuffy kind in the bedroom. She took another step, seeing more of the big home. It looked like a living room, but the walls were full of doors and stair ways leading up to them. She grabbed the railing in front of her, steadying herself. The fresh air made her mind more clear and her eyes focus. She observed the features below. The living room was full of pretty furniture and coffee tables sat beside every seat and couch. The fire place made the oak walls glow and made it feel as if she where in a cabin. The atmosphere was really warm but cool a the same time. She slowly made her way downstairs, and saw a maid run across the living room and into a different door, her blond hair flying behind her. She looked around even more. There was a door right next to the fire place and Sarah couldn't help but grab the handle and open the door. Upon opening, she saw at least 4 maids in what looked like a kitchen, they were baking sweets, and boiling stew, and even some where keeping the kitchen clean as they went about, looking like frantic bees. 

She made eye contact with one of them though, and they looked back at Sarah in shock. Sarah closed the door quickly and moved along, looking around to what door she would open next. 

So instead of being to picky she just chose the door right next to it. Opening it, she was amazed! Though the depressing, plan expression on her face, a small creep of a smile crossed her lips. Not a friendly one though, a sadistic, mentally unstable smile. "A weapon room", she said giggling a bit. She never had this mindset before, the thoughts that were going though her head would have scared her before, but this time it was... different. Weapons hung from the wall, I wonder why he would even need these. She thought to herself, putting her finger to her lip. She imaged herself grabbing a blade and doing what she wished with it, that man was gonna pay for humiliating her like that. Stabbing him in the throat and dragging the blade down exposing is ribs and beating heart and the lower she got the more she would see, such as his organs sloshing out and falling to the floor with a sickening plop. She would enjoy seeing his crying face begging for forgiveness, "Maybe" she would say. OR MAYBE I WILL STOP WHEN YOU HAVE GIVEN BACK WHAT YOU HAVE TAKEN! Her thoughts where running, not noticing the small chuckle that was coming out and the tears, they were pooling and dripping, fogging her vision. She held herself, god I feel so disgusting. That was the first time she had thoughts like that and instead of hating herself for even thinking of doing such a vile thing, she liked it. 

She looked up again, looking at all the knifes, swords, and hatches. I should leave... Sarah turned and walked out, feeling grim. She was shocked, she never thought she could feel that much hate towards someone, but she had every reason to hate him and what frustrated her even more is that she had no idea what his name even was. But though the hate she felt a deep sadness, she only wanted to live a normal life. And now she felt like every time she was over the trouble of her past, it had to blow up in her face and she hated the feeling. The dread, it was sickening. She really didn't know how much this would push her over the edge, she thought she would just be angry or sad. Nope, she felt hopeless and her future seemed bleak and miserable. She felt so lost? Rage? She felt as though she would drown in the feeling. 

She was now hugging herself tight and just... cried. "Are you ok?" The voice rang in her ears and she slowly looked up, terrified. But it wasn't who she expected, it was a girl? She was in full maid uniform and wearing a soft smile on her face. Her long brown hair draped on her shoulders and she had rather pale skin. And her green eyes just only stared. "I'm ok" Sarah said wiping the hot tears from her cheeks, she could feel the redness in her face, Sarah was in fact an ugly crier. The mysterious girl held out her hand and Sarah reluctantly grabbed it, "Did you come out of a room?" She asked as Sarah walked with her. "Yes" Sarah said and the look on the girls face was of horror, "I'm sorry, but I might have to take you back..." She said. Sarah quickly pulled her hand away and felt the urge to run, maybe even scream in her face for even saying something like that! Sarah's face twisted in disgust and the stranger saw it and her face softened with pity. But Sarah was still not willing to trust her, I mean she just threaded her sanity and she really, JUST NOW, wanted to help her?

I want to know more before I even go along with anything this lady says! "What is your name?" Sarah held out her hand awkwardly for a shake and the stranger obliged. "Ashley" she said softly grabbing her hand and shaking it, with a obvious fake smile on her face. Yikes, "Well "Ashley", I want to get out of here, do you know where the exit is?" Ashley looked at her blankly, "You can't just walk out, as soon as you even touch the door his hell-hounds will rip you to shreds!". Sarah new it wouldn't be as easy as walking out, she was prepared to die and was not clinging to much. "I mean, I know it will not be easy but I want to leave as well. I mean I have been here for a while and I want to go home" Ashley seemed... genuine. "We can get out together?" Ashley added. "No tricks?" Ashley looked at her with shock "Huh?! I would never! I'm so sorry if I implied you couldn't trust me". Sarah looked Ashley up and down with suspicion, "Ok, I trust you" Sarah shoot Ashley's hand. 

Sorry if chapter 2 took forever to come out, Iv'e been so busy ugh. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! <3 I'm gonna post chapter 3 sooner as a sorry. 


End file.
